


Коктейль Молотова на завтрак

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Fluff, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Femslash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Бьянки представляет, как смотрелась бы ее рука на тонком горле, как чудесно было бы слегка сжать его, придушить — немного, так, чтобы Савада поняла наконец, с кем в доме она живет. Интересно, думается Бьянки, смотрела бы на меня Тсунаеши с тем же восхищением, узнай она, скольких людей хоронили по моей вине?





	Коктейль Молотова на завтрак

Бьянки курит. Много и часто. По разным причинам: чтобы перестать нервничать, чтобы перестать есть, чтобы ощутить, что хоть что-то в этой жизни она контролирует.

Тсуна, неискушенная и маленькая, наблюдает за вспыхивающим огоньком с затаенным интересом, украдкой, словно боясь, что вот-вот ее наругают за это. Бьянки улыбается, смотрит на Тсунаеши ласково, как на дочь, которой у нее никогда не будет, или на младшую сестру, которая родилась мертвой.

Тсунаеши боится сигарет, боится подносить что-то горящее к своему лицу (Скорпион смеется: девочка, у тебя огонь во лбу горит), и Бьянки, веселая после объятий Реборна и пары бокалов вина, выдыхает сигаретный дым в податливо открытый рот, учит плохому. Тсунаеши кашляет, размазывает слезы по лицу и щурится, смущенно алея щеками.

Бьянки смеется: здесь, рядом с этими людьми, ей так спокойно, как не было со времен детства, когда можно было прийти к отцу в спальню и лечь на его кровать, укутаться в мягкое одеяло, чувствуя запах кондиционера, и задремать, не беспокоясь о внешнем мире, полном опасностей.

У Тсуны такого нет, понимает вдруг Бьянки. У Тсуны — комната, заполненная хламом, потому что заполнять ее больше и нечем: ни фотографий с друзьями и семьей, ни приятных сердцу мелочей, ни счастливых воспоминаний — ничего нет. Один только мусор.

Бьянки курит с каким-то извращенным наслаждением: да, она знает, во что превращаются ее легкие, да, это лотерея, где разыгрывают рак гортани, да, ей доставляет удовольствие оттягивать свою кончину, представляя, как будет разлагаться молодое тело. Смерть на пороге, тук-тук.

Бьянки, в конце концов, Ядовитый Скорпион. Ей ли не знать, каков яд на вкус?

А у Тсуны и смерть будет бесславной, и жизнь — сложной и короткой, понимает Бьянки. Тсунаеши такая щуплая, словно недоношенная, такая взъерошенная и несчастная. И не хочется ей умирать, понимает вдруг Бьянки. Ей жить хочется. Вот так, с синяками и ссадинами, с плохими оценками, с щербинкой между передними зубами, с веснушками на носу, с круглыми коленками и каждым надрывным вдохом. Тсунаеши хочется жить. Ей есть что терять.

Осознание удушливой волной накрывает столь внезапно, что пару минут Бьянки только кашляет, уронив сигарету на потемневшие от времени доски террасы. Бьянки в свои семнадцать видела столько и столько пережила, что ей, как последней старухе, смерть будет к лицу. И ей, и Реборну, мертвому очень давно — сердце после ухода Луче просто прекратило биться. И брату — ему-то уж точно терять нечего, потерял все, что мог: и мать, и дом, и ее, Бьянки. И мальчику-Дождю терять нечего — отца он однажды в доме недосчитался, и с жизнью прощался легко, как с ненужным воспоминанием, там, на самом краю крыши; Туману нечего терять — один уйдет, уйдет вторая. Нечего терять и Облаку, и даже тому мальчишке-Солнцу — только скажи, грудью сестру закроет, ребра себе выкрутит и соорудит из них щит, расстанется с жизнью, словно (словно?) она ничего не стоит.   
Даже Бовино терять нечего — пятилетние дети вообще имеют обыкновение не держать в руках и в сердце ничего ценного.

Нечего им терять. Нечего. А Тсуне — Тсуне очень даже есть. Несмотря на комнату, полную хлама и неслучившихся вещей.

Тсуна жить хочет, дышать, смотреть украдкой на то, как люди курят, дрожать от восхищения, взглядом следя за движениями узловатых пальцев, узких ладоней, привычных только к ножам, сигаретам и тарелкам с отравой. Бьянки видит обожание в этом взгляде; оглаживает мысленно бьющуюся жилку на цыплячьей шее, представляет, как смотрелась бы ее рука на тонком горле, как чудесно было бы слегка сжать его, придушить — немного, так, чтобы Савада поняла наконец, с кем в доме она живет. Интересно, думается Бьянки, смотрела бы на меня Тсунаеши с тем же восхищением, узнай она, скольких людей хоронили по моей вине?

Это ведь, по сути, очень просто: есть Тсунаеши, маленькая и слабая (исключая режим берсеркера, спасибо Реборну и его меткости, синяки на лбу Тсуны не заживают неделями), есть Нана, добродушная и доверчивая, и есть люди, много, много людей, что убивали других людей по приказу, по нужде и просто так, ради забавы.

Пожелай Бьянки хоть кому-то тут смерти по-настоящему, и он лежал бы сейчас где-нибудь, мертвый, с закатившимися глазами и пеной в углах рта, и никто бы не смог понять, что произошло. Пожелай Реборн смерти — соседи даже не услышали бы выстрелов. Пожелай хоть кто-то из них…

Тсунаеши смотрит каждому в глаза, как преданный щенок, и улыбается широко-широко, и отрава оказывается в помойке, а пули, если они и случаются, выступают катализаторами, не более того.

Тсуне хочется жить, понимает Бьянки, и не так, как она живет сейчас; тишина и спокойствие дома давно вырваны с корнем, выжжены, развеяны по ветру, и от былого умиротворения не осталось и следа. Тсуне хочется мира, а не проигранной войны.

Бьянки курит, выдыхает дым в податливо открытый рот, в шутку целует чужие губы: учит плохому. Тсуна алеет щеками, прячет взгляд, а после — снова смотрит украдкой, щелкает зажигалкой, мажет пальцами по пляшущему огоньку. Тсунаеши маленькая, щуплая, еще не понимающая всей своей силы: не той, что скрыта внутри, не той, что пляшет, как этот огонь, в насквозь прогнившем наследии, нет; сила, способная приручать убийц, живет в робких взглядах и кротких касаниях, в веснушках и щербинке между зубами, в круглых коленках и ссадинах с синяками. Сила без названия, отравляющая не хуже блюд от Скорпиона, отравляющая не хуже сигарет, куда более страшная по своей сути: не потому, что убивает, а потому, что заставляет жить. Из Савады может вырасти что-то по-настоящему прекрасное — или ужасное, как бог положит.

Тсунаеши, понимает вдруг Бьянки, как коктейль Молотова на завтрак.

Хрупка, как стекло, и чертовски взрывоопасна.

***

 

— Ты убьешь ее, — говорит как-то Бьянки, сидя на террасе, методично разрезая сигареты маникюрными ножницами. Реборн лениво следит за пробегающим мимо Дино, спотыкающимся о собственные ноги, и смеющейся Тсуной, падающей вслед за ним. — Как и его убил когда-то. Ты их всех убиваешь.

— А тебя посадят, — тянет Реборн с нескрываемым наслаждением, — раз уж ты к ней целоваться лезешь. Можешь сразу табличку на лоб прилепить: «Я по маленьким девочкам».

— И по маленьким мальчикам, если они мудаки и носят шляпы, — напоминает Бьянки; Реборн смеется едва слышно, чтоб, не дай бог, не услышал кто-то со стороны — негоже давать понять ученикам, что ты тоже человек.

— Я знаю, — говорит вдруг Реборн. Складывает руки на груди, откидывает голову назад, открывая почти доверительно шею: перережешь или сумеешь сдержаться? Бьянки держится. Всегда держится, пускай и с трудом.

— Может, ну его, это все? — бормочет Бьянки себе под нос, методично потрошит сигареты, ковыряет выгоревшие на солнце джинсы короткими ногтями. — Ну, найдут нас, ну, пригрозят пристрелить. Всегда можно сказать, что это тренировка такая.

— Не найдут, — улыбается Реборн, — мы же не шарлатаны какие-нибудь.

— Верно, — мурлычет Бьянки, — не шарлатаны.

Они переглядываются понимающе: годы совместной работы с тех пор, как Скорпиону исполнилось двенадцать, разделенная на двоих постель в особо холодные и одинокие ночи (Реборн похож на грелку, и он пальцем ее не касался, только рассказывал об Италии шестидесятых, мурлыкал песню о смерти себе под нос), потери сблизили их так сильно, что слова теперь кажутся лишними, какой-то инородной субстанцией, от которой хочется поскорее избавиться.

— Собери чемоданы за Тсуну, — просит Реборн, — а то она опять забудет все самое нужное, но возьмет с собой десять томов манги. И отключи телефон перед тем, как говорить Нане о переезде, нам тут не нужен паникующий Емицу, мне его и на собраниях хватает.

— Теплые вещи брать? — морщится Бьянки. Реборн усмехается знакомо, почти живо, и хитро, как демон-искуситель, щурит темнеющие глаза.

— Лучше возьми крем от загара. Конечно, при условии, что ты наконец выбросишь сигареты. Не порть ребенку легкие.

Бьянки смеется («знаешь, на что надавить») и уходит в дом, покачивая головой в такт мелодии из включенного в гостиной телевизора. Реборн возвращается к наблюдению за учениками, поглаживая дремлющего на плече Леона. Солнце, вплетаясь искрами золота в кроны деревьев, накрывает город послеполуденной жарой, смешанной с запахом каменной пыли и сигаретного дыма, и густой, как смола, воздух давит на выгоревшие макушки.

Тсунаеши обхватывает Дино руками за шею, радостно смеется, болтая ногами в воздухе, и закрывает глаза, прячет алеющее лицо в отвороте чужого пиджака, пока никто не заметил внимательного взгляда и понимающего излома бровей: думаете, я не знаю, скольких людей хоронили по вашей вине и скольких людей вы хоронили сами? Думаете, не знаю, с кем я живу? Думаете, даже не догадываюсь?

Тсунаеши смеется весело и звонко, и в ее смехе слышится хруст стекла.

И волосы на солнце горят.

Как пламя.


End file.
